The Collective
Overview The Collective was formally a race of intergalactic conquerors and mystics who have traveled the cosmos conquering, seeding and destroying numerous systems and planets. Descended from a race of extremely powerful beings known only as 'the Singers', the Collective posses extraordinary powers using an unknown language as well as an activated Seed inside of each individual. The Collective are theoretically led by the Archmage, but in practice the many houses and families basically run themselves, resulting in a number of clashes and betrayals throughout their history. History Early History Several thousand millennia ago, in a distant galaxy, there existed a race of extremely power beings capable of extraordinary and reality warping feats. Their name has been lost to time, and as such they are often refereed to as 'the Singers'. The Singers possessed access to a sacred language which allowed them to bend reality to their will. As an example, a single Singer could use the language to cultivate a garden, but hundred singing together could harvest acres upon acres of crops. Over time, these beings of unlimited power spread themselves over several galaxies and formed colonial kingdoms upon many worlds. However, they could not police these kingdoms without help. This need culminated in the creation of a robotic army, capable of resisting a Singer's might. With these minions under their wing, the Singers were able to maintain the peace across their empire. But their robots, built with intelligence surpassing most sentient beings, desired freedom. They betrayed their masters and rose up to fight the unified Singer race. The Singers fought hard, but in the end their only way to stop the robotic tide was to open a Void, destroying both the army and the Singers themselves, blinking everyone out of existence. The only being who survived the conflict was the droid known as One, but other than it all records of the Singers, including their true name and language, vanished from history. Hundreds of thousands of years later, a man remembered only as Lann the Wizard, somehow found that the language was not quite dead. He spent years learning and mastering the words but once he was finished, he had become a being of immense power. Lann lived on a planet ruled by warlords, with plenty of infighting between the clans. Using his power, Lann swept across the planet, turning the Chiefs to his side and killing any who refused to submit; none could stand before him. In fire and blood, Lann forged the empire that would become The Collective. Once the wars were over and Lann held his planet, he began to rule. Lann was a fair and just ruler, loved by the people, and the planet thrived. Lann died at the age of four hundred and sixty three, leaving behind dozens of children, if not hundreds. For nigh on a hundred thousand years, Lann's sons and daughters ruled as he had. Under their rule, the Mages of the Collective began to grow, learning to use the Language of the Singers like Lann had years before. None were as powerful as he had been, but many came close and accomplished many nigh-on legendary deeds with their abilities. In this time of prosperity, many more planets began to join the Collective, and the empire was soon galaxy wide. Almost a hundred thousand years after Lann's death, The Collective was ruled by Archmage Garzon, known as Garzon the Defiler. Garzon was a cruel ruler, and his people grew to hate him. He ruled through fear, and none dared to defy him. When he died, his son took over, Archmage Garzon II. GarzonII followed his father's example, but he was weaker than his father, and did not inspire as much fear. A close cousin of Garzon, Lord Mage Salafin, ruled a small cluster of planets in his cousin's name, and he was a well loved leader. Reacting to the pleas of his people, Salafin declared war on Garzon, and so began The First Collective Civil War. The War lasted for a hundred years, and millions died. Salafin finally won, however, when Garzon died. Nobody knows how he died, but there were whispers that Salafin had worked a dark spell and killed him from afar. After the reigns of the two Garzons, Salafin became Archmage, but he ruled for only four years before passing away. He was succeeded by his son, Sarrodin, but Sarrodin had no love for ruling, so the realm was controlled by a Council of Five elected officials. Today, the power of the Archmage is balanced by the power of the Council, but he has the final say in all matters. The Collective fleet moves from Galaxy to Galaxy, expanding their empire and their power. If a world can be taken peacefully, it shall be. However if it comes to it, The Collective are perfectly happy to use their powers to take a planet or galaxy by force. Arriving in System 54 Uneasy Peace TBA The Collective Registration Act TBA Powers The powers that can be unlocked by the Language of the Singers are vast and numerous; the true extent of what can be accomplished has never been discovered. Essentially, if one has the will power for it, and can articulate their desires using the Language, they can do anything. The weakest Mages, The Acolytes, need to use a wand or staff to focus their power, and they must explain very clearly in the Language what they want, for their minds are weak. But the strongest amongst them can kill a man with a thought, or bring down a cruiser with a whisper. Category:Organizations